Annise' Tale continued: Chapter Two
by Lisa T. Praig
Summary: I know it's going slow but don't worry, in Chapter three we start getting into the staff, classes, etc. Enjoy


Chapter Two:  
ANOTHER SLYTHEDOR

"There you are !" Annise sighed as she slid the door to the passenger compartment open and stepped inside, "Why you feel the need to always sit close to the back in every kind of vehicle will always be a mystery to me Jake."

Jacobi, who again, was examining his wand slouched low in his seat, glared at Annise and curled his lip. "Aw! C'mon Ani! Don't tell me you're gonna go and do the same thing like you did when we had our very first day of school!" He groaned.

Two boys seated across from Jacobi, stopped their own conversation to stare first at Jacobi, then at Annise who ignored her brothers protest and sat down beside him.

"I just want to sit with you is all," She explained, "You don't know! We might be separated! Daddy and Uncle Luke were in separate houses! Mom too!"

"So your parents went to Hogwarts too, eh?" commented one of the boys. He was a scant little thing, with bug eyes behind thick, horn rimmed glasses. "What House were they in?"

Annise thought for a moment before answering. "Uh…My father was in Gryffindor and my Mom was in…S-Syl-the-in?"

"Slytherin Ani!" Jacobi barked! "Sly-the-rin! S-l-y-t-h-e-r-i-n! Geez! Didn't you listen to what Wolfe and Dad told us?And forget that Uncle Luke was in Ravenclaw."

The boy with the horn rimmed glasses sniffled, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his robes. "Wow! I've never heard of people from those houses getting together…their big rivals those two. I'm hoping to get into Ravenclaw myself. Names, Giacomo Turnerblast," He stuck his hand out at Annise who shook it promptly. Jacobi gave the boy a crude high-five. "You can call me Jack though, everyone does."

Annise smiled softly and pointed at her brother. "This is Jacobi, my twin brother, and I'm Annise. Altair. Jacobi and Annise Altair. But you can call me Ani. My brother goes by Jake too"

The boys mouth dropped. "I-is your dad Koen?" He gaped. Annise, confused at the boys wonder, nodded.

"Wow! He's like…well-h-he's like-or he was really, really popular! That's what my dad says any ways. One of the smartest it was said."

Annise could not help but well with pride at this revelation. Even Jacobi sat up straighter in his seat.

He father had mentioned that he was one of the best student at Hogwarts. But he had failed to tell them of the legacy he had left behind.

"Yeah," Commented the other boy who, up until then, had drawn the hood of his robe down low over his face, "I hear he got like all 'O's' on his O.W.L.'s. So you're his kids? Cool! Names Asher, Asher Propst." 

Annise also shook his hand. Jacobi gave another high-five, beginning to enjoy attention.

"So…what houses do you two want to be in?" She asked looking from Giacomo to Asher who'd pulled his hood back to reveal a head full of thick black curls with eyes that reminded her of her fathers.

"Well, you heard me," Giacomo replied sniffling again, "Ravenclaw is the one for me, I'm really interested in it. I am a self-confessed brainian"

Asher shrugged. "I'm up for anything, though I do hear Gryffindor is quite nice. And the two of you?"

Annise shrugged. "Gryffindor I guess…Wolfe says I'm a lot like my Dad so…maybe."

"Wolfe?" Giacomo asked cocking his head the side, He looked like a parrot trying to twist it's head upside down.

"Oh! My Dad's assistant…a family friend," explained Annise, "She's his assistand. She was at Hogwarts the same year as my dad and mom. She was in Slytherin."

"I want to be in Slytherin," Jacobi declared proudly, "I've read about that house, sounds like the place I'm meant for."

There came a stuffy stillness in the compartment. Annise noticed how Giacomo and Asher exchanged looks of surprise between them.

"Seriously?" Asher asked at last, "Slytherin? That means you'll compete against your own sister…be her biggest rival. Not to mention…well, I've just heard a lot of bad things about that house!"

Jacobi shrugged. "I'm not a bad person," He countered jabbing his wand toward Asher who flinched, "And I already compete with Ani. Besides I thought you said you didn't care how you got sorted."

Asher shrugged and slumped in his seat, "I don't," He replied, "I just don't want to be in that house."

Giacomo wiped his nose again and cleared his throat. "My Dad said that's the death eaters house." 

A crease appeared in Annise' brow and she looked from Jacobi to the two boys. "Uh…death eaters?"

"You don't KNOW?" questioned Giacomo! "How could you not?"

"Hey leave her alone!" Jacobi barked, poking his wand in Giacomo's face, "We haven't had a lot of time to brush up on the who's it's and the what's it's of this 'Wizarding World', k? But any ways, what are death eaters?

Asher slunked back in his seat, pulling his hood back down over most of his face. "Followers of the…uh…He-who-must-not-be-named."

Giacomo shuddered. "A terrible dark wizard obsessed with keeping the wizarding race pure…and killing anyone who isn't a pureblood or any one who opposes him. They say He was in Slytherin. His followers are just as bad as him…That's why lots of people don't like Slytherin House. Most of his death eaters came from Slytherin"

Annise looked at Jacobi who seemed rather bored by all this. He noticed her concerned stare and shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna turn evil or anything."

"If it's that bad…why don't you just get the authorities to" 

Annise was cut off by a sharp rap at the door.

Annise looked up and peered into the brown eyes of a stocky, very round girl with very short, thick chestnut hair. She smiled and stood up to open the door.

"Hi," She greeted, "How are you?"

The girl smile half-heartedly. "Fine, just wonderin' what my cousin is up to, you said you'd sit with me Ash!"

Asher looked up, his face obscured by the hood. "With you and those hens? No thanks, 'sides having a good time right here, you know. These two are Koen Altair's kids. You know that Gryffindor who was really, really smart?"

The girl turned her round, deep brown eyes on Annise. "Really? Man, you must feel so cool right now!"

Annise smirked, "Not really Daddy didn't say-"

"Annise!" Jacobi snapped, "quit calling him daddy in front of these people, Gawd!!"

Ignoring him, Annise went on. "He didn't say much about his...fame here"

"Really? Huh, that's weird according to my mom He scored perfect on all his O.W.L.'s, I'd brag about that. Oh! Jude by the way, Jude Centa."

Annise shook her hand and introduced herself and Jacobi again.

"Well, I've gotta go, you might want to get into your robes, though, I hear we have to have them on before we get there. Nice to me you."

Jude closed the door and hurried down the way to her own compartment. Annise wondered if Jude would tell whomever she was sitting with about Jacobi and herself, beginning to feel over whelmed by it all. She was beginning to grow tired of shaking hands already.

"So, you two are cousins?" Jacobi asked Asher, not really sounding at all interested.

"Yeah, we grew up together. She's a bit annoying though. Just to warn you."

Jacobi laughed and began waving his wand around as if trying to cast a spell.

"Careful Jake," Annise warned as she slid the door open again, "Dad says you got to watch what you're doing with those things. I'm going to go get changed, okay?"

"Whatever," Jacobi remarked, not looking at his sister.

"You should think about it," Annise remarked stepping out of the compartment.

"I am," Jacobi replied. He scrunched up his face and began to rub his temple with his free hand, pretending to concentrate extremely hard. "This is me thinking annnnnd…yeah...yeah...uh... I'll do it when I'm ready,". Asher and Giacomo burst into laughter as Annise rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. She hated how her brother acted around new people.

This Jacobi often treated her coldly and ridiculed her. She didn't mind. She knew her brother and his ways. Just an act and nothing more. A way to find friends and fit in. First impressions, of course.

After what seemed an eternity, the train finally stopped and Annise followed on Her brothers heels as he followed Giacomo and Asher out of the train and onto a large platform.

It was already dark out, and the fog that floated above the plat form gave the place an eerie feeling. Like a scene out of a horror movie.

"So…where to now?" Annise heard a girl ask, "I thought someone would pick us up or something. Or the train would take us all the way to Hogwarts."

As if on cue, there was the sound of monstrously loud footsteps, so loud and hard were these footsteps that Annise began to tremble after each vibration cause by the figure approaching them, a lantern held high over his head gave little light and Annise could not see who, or what, was coming.

She moved closer to Jacobi whose eyes stayed fixed upon the giant.

"All righ', all righ' everyone gather round, gather round I say, we got to get movin' now, don't fret 'bout your stuff now! It'll get to Hogwarts you trust me now."

The man approaching was indeed a giant. Huge in both width and heigth. Annise ducked behind Jacobi, daring only to look at this man by peering over her brother's shoulder. Jacobi on the other hand, gazed up into the mans beared face, an amazed expression cemented on his face.

"The names Hagrid…Rubeus Hagrid an' I'm the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. I'll be escortin' ye now to the school so if you'll all follow me, let's get to the boats. C'mon now let's get a move on. This way!"

At the mention that he worked for the school Annise relaxed. Though she felt a great need to cling to Jacobi, gripping the sleeve of his robe. "Relax," Jacobi said, wrenching his arm free. "Wolfe told me about him. Said he's pretty neat."

"Hope so," Annise murmured trailing behind her brother, "Did he say 'boats'?"

Jacobi nodded. "We'll cross a lake is all. Hogwarts is secluded I guess."

Annise gulped and looked over Jacobi's shoulder. Asher and Giacomo seemed unafraid by Hagrid's presence. Still, even their calm demeanor did not stop the feeling, the desire to go home, from building up in Annise.

"All righ' four each to a boat now!" Hagrid bellowed when they'd reached the lakeshore. It was lined with several boats. Each equipped with a lantern which hung poles at the head of each craft. "And don' ' worry 'bout the giant squid. Every one find a boat!" Hagrid explained as he climbed aboard a boat of his own. Annise watched amazed when the boat began to float out into the lake all on its own. She wasn't sure if she was surprised at the magic she was witnessing firsthand, or if she was amazed the tiny boat carried the man.

But what Hagrid had said as he boarded the enchanted craft suddenly hit Annise like a bolt of lightening. 'Squid?' Annise thought and she gagged and stumbled backward, bumping into a girl who promptly shoved her forward, almost causing her to slam violently into her startled brother.

"Watch it, idiot!" hissed the girl as Annise struggled to steady herself. She spun around and glared at the one who had shoved her. The fat girl only gave her a cold stare. Her waxy lips contorting into a sneer.

"Calm down Hyp!" A small, sour faced girl yelped from behind the massive stranger. "It was an accident!"

The girl, with a pinched, pig like nose and bushy eye brows snorted. "Hogwarts must be lowering it's standards Lindsay, let's find another boat!" With that the girl, and her obvious lackey bounded off toward the other boats.

"C'mon," Jacobi said tugging the sleeve of Annise' robe, "Don't worry about her." She followed Jacobi onto a boat where Asher and Giacomo waited.

"That'd be Hypocrata," Asher explained nodding his head toward the girl who'd just sat in a boat, "Bit of a snot that one, Jude is friends with her, though I can't see why. She struts about acting like she owns the world."

Annise said nothing and uttered a gasp when the boat lurched forward, as if pulled by an unseen rope, and began floating behind the boat Hagrid stood in, He stood stiffly and vigilantly, looking out toward nothing but blackness.

"Here we go!" Asher said with a laugh, "I can't wait!"

Jacobi laughed and began chatting with both Asher and Giacomo, unaware of the worried look in his twins eyes.

'I wish I'd stayed behind,' Annise thought as she looked around at the other boats, no one seemed to be as uncertain as her. 'I should have…but I couldn't leave him.'

At first Annise thought she was deceived. By an optical illusion brought on by a sufficient lack of light being that there was no moon tonight. But as the boat came to dock, She looked up at the castle and knew she was not confused.

"Amazing," She breathed, "I don't believe this!"

Asher laughed and helped her out of the boat. "Believe it, wait to you get inside!"

Annise looked him with wide, frightened eyes. "Why what's inside?" Asher chuckled, "Don't worry, nothing bad." With that he and Annise filed behind her brother, Giacomo in tow.

As they entered through humongous double doors, they were greeted by an elderly woman dressed in pretty emerald colored robes. She stood at the top of a magnificent stone staircase that only led to another set of huge, closed double doors. In her wrinkled hands she held a scroll.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and before I escort to the start of term first, I've few things I must go over with you," She explained, "First before the feast you will be sorted into your house in which you will live for the rest of the time you spend here at Hogwarts. Second any infractions you might commit will cost your house points, while your merit able acts will give your house points. Now, if you will follow me."

Like the first set of doors, the doors leading to the great hall swung open like a grocery store's sliding door does when the electronic sensor is tripped. But by now Annise knew that the technology she was accustomed to, did not exist here.

"It's just like Wolfe told us!" She heard Jacobi whisper to her, "Look at this place, Ani!" She could only nod and offer an apologetic smile. All she wanted was a good meal and sleep. Sleep most of all.

"Hello and Welcome!" boomed a voice with such magnificent strength that Annise stopped dead in her tracks. Asher again pulled forward a little more by the sleeve of her robe. "It's Dumbeldore, the headmaster," He whispered, "My Dad say's he's the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had!" 

"Mmm…okay," Annise said, "When do we get to sit?"

"After we're sorted," Asher answered, "Don't worry almost there."

Dumbeldore spoke of staying away from a third floor and a forest that Annise knew she'd have no problem avoiding. Who'd want to go into a forest with the word "Dark" in its name?

Annise glanced the at the teachers table. She spotted Hagrid, in the middle of a conversation with a small, wrinkled fellow. And next to him was a teacher that caught Annise' breath in her throat.

A very pale gentleman, dressed fully in black robes, with oily black hair and intense black eyes, caught her stare and held her eyes for a moment. She knew him! But how and when she knew him escaped Annise for the moment. She was caught in his watch. Finally He broke the staring contest and surveyed the other students with what appeared to be little interest.

"…call your name and you will sit here and I will place the sorting hat on your head which will then sort you into your house. Good luck!" McGonagall was explaining. Annise shook head, suddenly feeling like she had a migraine. 'Should've stayed with Daddy and Wolfe,' She thought, 'shoulda, woulda, coulda…I really am an idiot!'

Her feet growing tired, and her belling feeling more deprived of a good meal Annise was actually relieved when, after several people had been sorted to their houses, McGonagall cry out:

"Annise Altair!"

Annise' felt faint when she saw McGonagall waiting for her, a grimy looking pointed hat in her hand. Jacobi turned, a grin on his face. "Go on!" He whispered excitedly, "Go!"

A great buzz had started at the call of her name, and Annise had no idea why. All she knew was that she didn't care for it. She was to hungry and tired to satisfy the populations curiousity.

Asher urged her forward, giving her a gentle shove. The crowd of fellow newcomers parted for her and she approached McGonagall who offered a smile.

'I don't want that thing on me,' Annise thought staring at the hat McGonagall held, 'it talks! That hat talks!'

"Sit here, please Annise," McGonagall explained and pointed to the stool next to her. Annise did as was told and slid up onto the stool. She looked out into the sea of newcomers and caught the eyes of the one called Hypocrata, who in turn rolled her eyes impatiently.

'bitch,' Annise thought as she felt McGonagall drop the dirty hat onto her head.

Instantly the hat sprung to life. "Well, well," It cackled softly, "An Altair at long last! Haven't had one of you in awhile! But your different aren't you?"

Annise furrowed her brow, growing more and more frustrated with the damn thing that sat uselessly atop her head. What did he mean different? She was already as different as she wanted to be!

"You walk your fathers path don't you? Yes, I think you do…but in your mind is that cunning nature that invites you into the house that is rival to your father's ..hmmm…what to do? The heart of a lion, the mind of serpent, so difficult…hmmm…I know! GRYFFINDOR!" 

A thunderous applause rang through the crowd and McGonagall removed the sorting hat from Annise' head. She walked clumsily over to the table McGonagall had pointed at, taking a seat between a much older boy and girl who both patted her on the back and offered their welcomes and congratulations.

"Jacobi Altair!" Annise spun around and watched as Her brother proudly strode up to the stool and plopped himself down. McGonagall set the hat down on his head and Annise felt as though she might vomit.

A moment later, the ugly hat laughed and cried out: "SLYTHERIN!" 

A great "ooooooh!" echoed in the hall. A brother and sister in duel houses would essentially prove very interesting to them. Jacobi turned and looked at Annise, he winked and gave her a thumbs-up before bounding off the Slytherin table. But Annise could only feel distraught, thinking of what Giacomo had said on the train.

Suddenly someone poked her harshly in the ribs and she looked over the boy who'd patted her on the back earlier. A girl, with long red hair and bright blue eyes studied Annise' face before asking in a cold, smarmy voice: "Are you going to be a house traitor too? Are you going to be a Slythedor too? Like your father?"

Annise suddenly felt just as miserable as she had when she first walked onto the Hogwarts Express. 'The what?' She thought wanting to know what that word was, what it entitled, and if she was in fact, just that.

"Leave her alone Miranda!" Barked a pretty black girl, "You shouldn't make her feel unwelcome in her own house!" She smiled sweetly at Annise. Annise smirked in return.

"Her father put a black mark on the greatest house of Hogwarts! Who'd want another?" The girl called Miranda snapped before turning away from Annise.

Annise was frowning. When was bed? Would she have to sleep in her robes? So many questions reeled about that She felt she would break down in sobbing mess.

She wondered if anyone had ever felt so rejected from their own house so soon.

When the food appeared before her, She found that she could not partake in the feast. For the rest of the evening, she kept her eyes glued to her empty plate


End file.
